


Snippet, "grappling with technology"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fraser, you cannot program the VCR. No one can program a VCR."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet, "grappling with technology"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



_6:00 PM._

"Fraser, you cannot program the VCR. No one can program a VCR."

"But Ray, I have the manual," Fraser said reasonably. "It explains how to do it right here, and I'd like to see the documentary on identity theft that's being rerun at 12 AM."

Ray shrugged. Fraser would have to learn sometime. "It's your funeral." He headed into the kitchen to heat up some spaghetti.

 

_6:30 PM_

"You're not helping, Diefenbaker."

 

_7:00 PM_

"Come on, Benny, come have dinner."

"I'll be there in a moment, Ray. I've almost got it."

 

_8:30 PM_

"Just leave it, Fraser. I told you VCRs couldn't be programmed."

Fraser kept his eyes grimly on the manual.

 

_11:30 PM_

"This is consumer fraud," Fraser told Dief, looking a little wild around the eyes. "The manufacturers of this piece of equipment should be prosecuted. It says on the box that it can be programmed, but...oh, don't be ridiculous, you're a wolf, you can't program a VCR. You don't have fingers!...I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to the Attorney General in the morning." 

He bent his head back over the manual.

_"What_ button? This doesn't even make sense!...Stop it, Diefenbaker, no one likes a know-it-all...I am _not_ a know-it-all!...Well, Ray likes me, so--"

"Ray does like you," Ray interrupted. "And Ray would also like you to come to bed. Or you can just stay up another hour and _watch_ the damn documentary."

"Oh Good Lord, look at the time," Fraser said. "I'll be in in a moment, Ray."

 

_2:00 AM_

Fraser slid into bed, still muttering to himself.

 

_9:00 AM._

Ray walked past Dief, who was watching Hercule Poirot reruns. 

"Wait a second--don't they show those at like three a.m.?"

Dief just looked smug.


End file.
